Cambio Inesperado
by Linzer99
Summary: link y zelda se conocen en el festival en honor a las diosas, link quiere conocerla mas... y se meterá en problemas. Mi primer fic :
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic y claramente soy un novato en esta materia. Así que espero mejorar con el tiempo. Este fic será 100% zelink y les pido que no sean muy duros conmigo es el primero.

Encuentro Inesperado:

Capitulo 1: El Festival

En el vasto y grande reino de Hyrule, en la villa kokiri, exactamente en una pequeña casa, vive un pequeño niño llamado Link.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, hasta que Saria su mejor amiga intento despertarlo.

¿Link?- le dijo suavemente al oído

Zzzzzzzzz…..

Link- Le dijo un poco más fuerte

Zzzzzzzzzz…..

¡LINK!- dijo gritando

El pobre de Link pego un brinco fuera de su cama cayendo al suelo.

Al fin te despiertas- le regaño Saria

¿Qué que pasa Saria? – le pregunto link levantándose del suelo

¡Link! no se te habrá olvidado que hoy me tienes que llevar al festival que hoy hay en el pueblo del castillo ¿no?- le dijo Saria amenazante

No se me ha olvidado- le respondió lo más convincente posible

Está bien, vístete, iré a avisarle al Gran árbol Deku que ya nos vamos- dijo Saria recobrando su sonrisa y saliendo de la casa de link

Uf! De la que me salve- dijo link agradeciéndoles a las diosas.

Después de salir de la villa kokiri Saria y Link emprendieron su pequeño viaje hacia el pueblo del castillo, claramente Saria más entusiasmada que Link, pero él le había prometido ir con ella al festival.

Al llegar vieron mucha gente divirtiéndose y riendo, en ese momento en una especie de escenario salió el Rey, dando inicio oficial al festival en honor a las diosas.

Pero link no estaba interesado en oír lo que el rey estaba diciendo sino en ver a una hermosa joven parada a su lado, con más o menos su misma edad. ¡Qué hermosa es! Pensó link al verla, se quedo largo rato viéndola (cabe aclarar que link esta en primera fila ya que con las ansias de verla de cerca llego hay sin darse cuenta).

Ella parece que se dio de cuenta que alguien la estaba mirando muy detenidamente y cruzo su mirada con la de link, los dos se sonrojaron y trataron de mirar a otro lado, finalmente el rey desapareció del escenario llevándose consigo a la muchacha.

Link sabía perfectamente que ella era la hija del rey, pero no sabía su nombre, quería saber más de ella y más que todo verla otra vez más…

_Si lose es un poco corto pero es el comienzo, tratare de hacerlo más largo y quiero saber si les gusta este punto de vista o si prefieren otro, el de link o de Zelda, también de los dos._

_Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios que bien serán recibidos. _


	2. El Aprendiz

_Hola de nuevo, antes que nada quiero darles gracias a __ixtabae__ y a __o0 IkU 2012 0o__ por sus comentarios y sus consejos, los tomare con mucho gusto. Y tratare de hacerlo con más sentimiento._

_Bueno Empecemos…. (Link Pov)_

Cap. 2: Aprendiz

Después de que se alejo aquella hermosa joven, me dedique a buscar a Saria ya que se me había perdido.

Empecé a recorrer las calles bellamente adornadas con flores y otras cosillas, después de caminar un par de calles, me detuve en un pequeño establecimiento llamado "Espadas Legendarias", me entro la curiosidad y opte por entrar.

Allí habían todo tipo de espadas, me quede sorprendido ya que hace días despertó en mi un cierto interés por las espadas, me acerque al mostrador y me encontré con un señor algo gordo y barbudo.

Que quieres niño?- me pregunto

¿Yo? Solo quiero saber cuánto vale una espada- le respondí

300 rupias, pero no puedo vendértela sino sabes cómo usarla- me dijo calmadamente

Está bien- dije tristemente retirándome del lugar

Espera- dijo el señor barbudo

Veo en ti un potencial para manejar una espada y yo ando buscando un aprendiz para que aprenda mis técnicas- continuo

¿Quieres ser mi aprendiz?- dijo sonriente

Claro!- respondí inmediatamente

Bueno desde hoy serás mi aprendiz y te llamare Saltamontes

Y porque ese nombre? Le dije algo molesto

Porque eres pequeño y vistes ropas verdes y además eres mi aprendiz- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Está bien está bien y adonde están las espadas?- dije emocionado

Espera, primero tengo que ver qué es lo que sabes y después veré si te doy una espada- respondió

Y cuando empieza el entrenamiento?

Mañana mismo si es posible- me respondió

Estaré aquí a primera hora- dije rápidamente y alejándome del mostrador hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir.

Ehh chico por cierto me llamo ichiro y tú?- dijo

Yo me llamo Link. Respondí- saliendo de la tienda

Estando otra vez en las calles, me di de cuenta que había olvidado algo…

¡SARIA! Grite

Empecé a buscarla rápidamente, adonde estará? Pensé, pasando casas, tiendas en fin recorrí casi todas las calles.

Hasta que la encontré en la plaza del pueblo, sentada en pequeño banco de piedra.

Link! Adonde estabas, me tenias preocupada!- exclamo preocupada

Tranquila Saria estaba por allí dando vueltas. Respondí lo más convincente posible.

Está bien- dijo un poco desconfiada

Caminamos por el pueblo disfrutando de las atracciones que ofrecían y aproveche en comprarle un collar color verde a Saria en compensación por haberla dejado sola.

Ya se hacía tarde así que decidimos irnos antes de que anocheciera ya que los wolfos salían a cazar y nosotros no traíamos ningún tipo de armas, así que empezamos nuestro camino de vuelta a casa.

Durante todo el camino me la pase pensando en aquella joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, su delicada piel de princesa y su sonrisa perfecta.

Llegamos por fin al bosque kokiri, nuestro hogar, me despedí de Saria con gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Me dirigí a mi casa sumamente cansado, me quite la ropa y me puse la de dormir.

Esa noche me la pase soñando con mi princesa y de cómo llegar a verla de nuevo, pero por ahora tendré que aprender a manejar la espada…

_Bueno, espera que sea de su agrado este capítulo, le puse mucho empeño. Y disfrute haciéndolo._

_Espero sus comentarios y consejos que bien serán recibidos. Hasta la próxima ¡Saludos!_


	3. Un día diferente

Bueno este es el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen mis metidas de pata U.U

Ya me estoy acostumbrando a escribir antes solo me dedicaba a leer.

Sin más detenimientos ni distracciones el tercer capítulo.

Capitulo 3: Un día diferente

La molesta luz del sol de mañana me impedía seguir durmiendo, finalmente me decidí a levantarme perezosa y lentamente.

No estaba acostumbrado a levantarme temprano siempre al medio día, pero hoy sería un día diferente a los demás ya que hoy empieza mi entrenamiento.

Me levante de la cama, me despoje de mis prendas, y me dispuse a bañarme, el agua estaba un poco fría pero sin llegar a molestarme. Salí completamente despierto del baño, me vestí con mi habitual túnica verde, mis botas y mi infalible gorro.

Salí de mi casa, y pude percibir el aroma de la mañana, la frescura de las plantas y el cantar de los pájaros, es decir hoy es un día perfecto para salir y compartir al aire libre.

Me dirigí a la salida del bosque, saludando a mis pocos compañeros despiertos a esa hora y sorprendidos de verme, pero antes de salir oí una voz particularmente conocida.

-¿Link a dónde vas?-

- Voy a la ciudad del castillo- le respondí a Saria con una sonrisa

- Ummm ¿y eso?- me pregunto algo curiosa

- tengo algo importante que hacer allá-

- Debe ser algo muy importante para hacerte levantar temprano, pero no importa, solo ten cuidado y no llegues muy tarde- me dijo con un tono sobre-protectora

- Esta bien tendré cuidado, ¡Adiós!- le respondí mientras salía

- ¡Adiós Link!- me dijo y se alejo para hacer sus "actividades" diarias.

Camine hasta salir completamente del bosque, y encontrarme con el campo de Hyrule, observe el castillo a lo lejos. -Tendré que recorrer mucho camino- pensé resignado, para luego seguir caminando.

Después de caminar varios minutos, divise el Rancho Lon Lon y decidí dirigirme hacia allá, dispuesto a probar su deliciosa leche y calmar mi sed.

Nada más al entrar me tope con una estampida de caballos furiosos.

-¡Cuidado!- oí que me gritaba alguien

Rápidamente me tire hacia un lado del camino para evitar la estampida y salvar mi vida.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto una joven ayudándome a levantarme

- Si estoy bien- le respondí amablemente

- Mil disculpas por lo sucedido- me dijo apenada

- Es que los caballos se escaparon del corral y no pude detenerlos- continuo

- Tranquila, los accidentes pasan- le dije amistosamente

- Yo te ayudare a reunir tus caballos y volver a ponerlos en el corral-

-¡Muchas Gracias!- me respondió alegre

Después de una hora de estar capturando a los caballos y devolviéndolos a sus sitios correspondientes, solo quedaba un caballo, bueno, yegua.

Corrió hacia mí, y gracias a mis buenos reflejos logre esquivarla y sujetarla de su montura.

Se veía muy alterada y furiosa, trate de calmarla exitosamente, para luego llevarla a su sitio correspondiente.

-Gracias- me dijo la joven

-De nada- le respondí

-Por cierto me llamo Malon ¿Y tú?- me pregunto

- Me llamo Link, mucho gusto- le dije sonriente

- Bueno ¿se te ofrece algo?- me pregunto Malon

- Si, me podrías vender un litro de leche-

- Esta bien, ya te lo traigo- me respondió, para luego entrar en su casa.

_- El viejo me va a matar- _pensé recordando mi entrenamiento y calculando ya tendría una hora de retraso.

-Por un buen vaso de leche aguanto todo_- _me dije a mí mismo.

Malon salió de su casa, con una botella de leche en la mano

-Aquí tienes- me dijo entregándome la botella de leche

-¿Cuánto es?- le pregunte

- No es nada, eso es por haberme ayudado con los caballos- me respondió

- Gracias- le dije

- Ya es hora de irme, nos veremos en otra ocasión- le dije muy Cortez

-Adiós, tenga mucho cuidado por esos caminos- me dijo entono preocupado

-Gracias, lo tendré- le dije antes de salir del rancho

Finalmente llegue a las puertas de la ciudad, entre rápidamente, y me dirigí corriendo a la pequeña tienda del viejo, la divise y entre cuidadosamente.

-¿A primera hora? Ehhh- me dijo alguien detrás de mío.

Me volteé lentamente para encarar la cara furiosa del viejo que dice ser mi maestro.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que me atreví a decir

- Esta bien- respondió calmado sentándose en su silla

_-Ufff de la que me salve_- pensé aliviado

-¡PERO ESO SE MERECE CASTIGO!- empezó a gritar el viejo de repente, asustándome.

-Hoy me ayudaras a atender la tienda, para que aprendas a ser puntual- me dijo señalándome con el dedo

_- Peores castigos me han puesto_- pensé ingenuamente después de pasado el susto.

El resto del día fue horrible, que digo horrible, ¡Terrible!

Toda la tarde me la pase aguantando a los clientes malhumorados, oyendo los reclamos del viejo, cargando las cajas de lo más pesadas, en fin un montón de cosas más, que para el viejo eso era el "entrenamiento".

Después de que salí de la ciudad, todo cansado, sudado y con un dolor de oído por los constantes gritos que recibía.

Recorrí el camino de vuelta a casa mas muerto que vivo, por fin llegue al bosque, salude a todos mis compañeros y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi casa.

Me quite toda mi ropa, me bañe, me puse mi ropa de dormir y salte a la cama tremendamente cansado pero antes de dormir me puse a pensar.

_-¿Ese es el entrenamiento o ese viejo se está aprovechando de mí?-_

Finalmente el sueño me venció y caí rendido en la cama, esperando un nuevo día.

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y trate de emplear sus consejos.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews.**

**o0 IkU 2012 0o****: Gracias por tus consejos me han servido mucho y he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas. ¡Gracias!**

**Dialirvi****: Es un gran honor para mí que una de mis escritoras favoritas comenten mi fic, bueno respecto al fic es que no me decidía como narrarlo intente en 3ra persona y no me gusto como quedo. Intente con el punto de vista de link y me gusto, desde ahora será así no habrá cambios. Tome consejo sobre las conversaciones y trate de mejorar mi gramática. ¡Gracias por comentar! Y leer mi pequeño fic**

**Sin más nada que decirles me despido. ¡SALUDOS!**


	4. Un reto: ¿Mi espada?

**¡Hola! Después de todo este tiempo de no escribir, vuelvo a hacerlo y con muchas ganas… Todo este tiempo me la he pasado leyendo un libro que se narra en primera persona y pues haber si he aprendido algo XD**

**Capitulo 4: Un Reto ¿Mi espada?**

Los rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas de mi ventana, indicando que otro día acababa de empezar.

Abrí mis ojos intentando adaptarme a la luz que entraba a mi habitación, yo calculaba que eran más o menos las 6:30 de la mañana así que tenía una hora y media para prepararme para mi supuesto "entrenamiento", eso me llevo a pensar si en realidad ese viejo me iba a entrenar o simplemente se estaba aprovechando de mí.

Trate de levantarme de la cama pero no pude, me dolía terriblemente el cuerpo más que todo mis músculos tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta en la condición que estaba mi cuerpo, mi ropa estaba toda sucia y tenía una que otra cortada o raspadura. Como pude me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha para ver si el agua fría me aliviaba, efectivamente eso me alivio un poco y pude recobrar mi movilidad sentía un alivio tremendo cada vez que una gota caía sobre mi cuerpo.

Salí rápidamente del baño, me seque mis rubios cabellos y me vestí con mi habitual túnica verde, deje todo en orden y me retire de mi hogar. El bosque kokiri estaba muy tranquilo esta mañana, salude a mis amigos y me dirigí a la salida del bosque, decidí correr ya que estaba un poco atrasado y no quería que el viejo me vuelva castigar extrañamente me sentí un poco más ligero y rápido.

-Creo que el casti- entrenamiento del viejo ha surtido efecto muy rápido- le dije al aire

En muy poco tiempo llegue a la ciudad del castillo, cuando llegue a la tiendo del viejo este ni siquiera había llegado.

-Parece que el viejo se ha quedado dormido- dije al no verlo por ningún lado

- Yo creo que no- me dijo una voz a mi espalda

Una gota de sudor recorría mi frente al sentir la presencia de mi maestro detrás mío mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, poco a poco me fui volteando para encarar a mi maestro yo esperaba que se iba a enojar conmigo pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Parece que mi aprendiz por fin ha llegado a la hora exacta, eso me gusta sigue así- concluyo mi maestro antes de abrir la tiendo y entrar.

Sentí un gran alivio al ver que el viejo no se ha enojado conmigo, pero…

-Ah… se me olvidaba 50 lagartijas por haberme llamado viejo, solamente tengo 65 años- dijo el viejo tranquilamente para luego volverse a meter en la tienda.

Después de hacer 50 dolorosas lagartijas, entre en la tienda y me senté enfrente del viejo.

-Haber muchacho, hoy empieza tu verdadero entrenamiento pero solo hay un inconveniente tienes que conseguir tu propia espada-

- ¿Y dónde puedo conseguirla?- le pregunte

- Yo podría darte una de mi tienda pero tienes que ganártela, para saber si eres merecedor de ella- me dijo sabiamente el viejo

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- le pregunte nuevamente ansioso

- Pues… tienes que ir a la montaña de la muerte, escalarla hasta el punto más alto y traerme lo que Big goron te dé, el y yo somos socios-

-Está bien lo hare- dije aceptando el reto

- Pero antes toma este escudo Hylian y esta túnica Goron, estos objetos te protegerán del calor- me explico el viejo

Me puse la túnica (muy cómoda por cierto) se amoldaba a mi cuerpo perfectamente, me puse el escudo en mi espalda para que no hiciera estorbo.

Salí de la tienda, y me puse en rumbo hacia la montaña de la muerte, pero antes tenía que hacer una pequeña escala en villa kakariko.

Tenía planeado caminar todo el día, hasta llegar a villa kakariko y allí pasar la noche para continuar mi travesía hacia la montaña de la muerte, mientras caminaba por el campo de hyrule pude observar a lo lejos un carruaje que por su elegancia, sus caballos blancos y la cantidad de guardias a su alrededor supuse que debía ser de la Familia Real. El carruaje se dirigía hacia mi destino tal vez casualidad, me emociono la idea de volver a ver aquella hermosa joven de cabellos rubios que me cautivo desde el primer momento que la vi pero tuve que volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra y proseguir mi camino hacia villa Kakariko.

El sol se metía por el horizonte, los animales nocturnos salían de sus guaridas y la fría noche hacia su aparición ¡Al fin llegue! Exclame al ver la entrada a villa kakariko, al fin podía descansar después de tan largo viaje. Lo primero que hice fue buscar una posada donde poder dormir, pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde y no habían habitaciones disponibles sin más nada que hacer me puse a pasear por la villa, llegue a una pequeña plaza; me senté a esperar a que pasaran las horas para poder proseguir ya que no me atrevía a ir hacia la montaña de noche sin armas, lo único que me protegía era mi confiable escudo.

Ya estaba medio dormido cuando vi que por la ventana de una casa salía una mujer su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha, yo supuse que era un ladrona así que me puse a perseguirla al notar ella mi presencia se puso a correr de un salto se subió al techo de una casa, hice lo mismo y la perseguí por los techos de las casas así duramos hasta que se acabaron los techos y volvió a tierra, se escabullo por un callejón pero se equivoco por que el callejón no tenia salida esa era mi oportunidad de atraparla. Me fui acercando poco a poco, ella se puse en posición para atacarme estaba dispuesta a luchar.

Le pregunte su nombre pero ella respondió con una patada que pude esquivar a duras penas, luego ella se agacho y me puso el pie caí en el piso dolorosamente me repuse rápidamente no iba a dejar que me derrotara tan fácilmente, me coloque en posición para empezar a atacar ella se me vino encima y me empezó a tirar una serie de golpes que pude bloquear con mis manos; recordé lo que me enseño el viejo sobre como bloquear efectivamente los golpes para poder atacar y noquearla de una buena vez.

La pelea prosiguió por un buen rato mas, los dos estamos terriblemente cansados ella me tiro un buen golpe que lo recibí en mi pecho, pero esa era la oportunidad para acabar esta pelea así que le agárrelos dos puños con una sola mano (sus manos eran más pequeñas que las mías) me agache y me coloque a su espalda y allí le di un golpe seco en el cuello para noquearla de una vez por todas.

Iba a caer al suelo, pero rápidamente la atrape con mis manos para recostarla en el suelo, en ese momento pude quitarle la capucha y poder ver quien era esa misteriosa mujer. Al ver su cara quede paralizado ¡ERA LA PRINCESA! Ahora sí que estaba metido en problemas, poco a poco la princesa pude recobrar la conciencia al verme se alarmo un poco.

-Tranquila princesa yo no quiero hacerle daño- le dije un poco dificultoso

- ¿Que hacías persiguiéndome?- me pregunto un tanto molesta

- Pues pensé que eras una ladrona- le respondí un poco apenado

- Esta bien te entiendo ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Link su majestad- le respondí cortes

- No me llames así mejor dime Zelda ¿está bien?-

-Como diga su majestad… perdón zelda-

La ayude a levantarse, yo estaba un poco nervioso que digo poco nerviosísimo imagínense estaba junto a una de las personas más importantes de Hyrule y de paso me atreví a golpearla, pero algo me pareció extraño yo no veía que ella tenía intenciones de escapar o hacer alboroto -¿o será que no me tiene miedo?- era mejor ya que no quería que ella me viera como una amenaza.

-Sabes luchar muy bien, me has vencido-

-eeeehhh gracias- le dije tímidamente

- ¿Tu vives aquí o solamente estas de paso?-

- Solo vengo de paso, tengo que buscar algo en la montaña muerte-

Empezamos a caminar hacia la pequeña plaza que había dejado hace unos momentos atrás… La noche era fría, el pueblo estaba completamente solo y un aire sombrío se respiraba. Llegamos a la plaza y decidimos sentarnos en una banca un poco degastada por el tiempo.

-así que vienes del bosque y entrenas junto a tu maestro en la ciudad del castillo- me dijo con una sonrisa

- Zelda… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le exprese temeroso

- Dime Link-

- Por qué me das esta confianza, pues soy un completo desconocido para ti-

Zelda se levanto de la banca y se retiro un poco como pensando, yo solamente pensaba "ahora si he metido la pata" ella se puso delante de mi dispuesta a responderme

Te doy mi confianza porque siento en tu aura que tú no eres una mala persona, tampoco lo aparentas y además…- Ella se sonroja un poco- quiero tener mi primer amigo-

Yo quede tremendamente impactado, vaya las diosas han escuchado mis suplicas y es algo que les voy a agradecer toda la vida.

-pues… yo seré tu primer amigo- le dije sonriente-

Zelda estaba emocionada, se veía claramente que en verdad no había tenido un amigo, me imagino lo duro que debe haber sido estar atrapada en ese castillo sin poder tener un amigo…

Pasamos casi toda la noche hablando de nosotros básicamente conociéndonos pude saber muchas cosas de su vida y lo estricta que es su tutora Impa, aunque era su única amiga con la que podía hablar.

Ya casi iba a amanecer, los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte y hacían contraste con la montaña.

-ya debo irme- me dijo un poco triste- si Impa descubre que me he escapado seguramente me castigara-

-oh… que mal-

- ¿pero iras a visitarme verdad?- me pregunto con una de sus bellas sonrisas

- claro que sí, pero no puedo entrar al castillo-

- te daré un pase especial para que puedas entrar- luego me dio una especie de carta, la cual guarde en mi bolsillo con delicadeza.

- ya debo partir para completar mi misión-

- Adiós Link… Ten mucho cuidado- me dijo antes de marcharse

- no te preocupes lo tendré- le respondí

Salí de villa kakariko momentáneamente para poder llegar a un rio que se encontraba cerca, me desvestí y puse mi túnica en el pasto, me zambullí en el agua fría del rio ¡vaya que necesitaba ese baño! Me devolvió casi toda mi energía, alcance la orilla, salí y me vestí con mi túnica Goron. Volví a entrar en villa kakariko, llene mi estomago ya que desde ayer no comía, salí rumbo a montaña muerte.

Escale peligrosamente esquivando piedras que se soltaban de la cima, llegue a la cuidad Goron en muy poco tiempo, allí le pregunte a un Goron donde podía encontrar a Big Goron el me indico la cima, pero me advirtió ya que era muy peligroso ir hacia allá ya que están cayendo piedras del tamaño de un caballo y que pronto habrá una erupción así que el volcán está muy inestable. Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias escale sin problemas la primera mitad del recorrido pude observar que las piedras que caían aumentaban de tamaño al punto de que una iba directamente hacia mí, tuve que colocar mi escudo para que no me diera en la cabeza sin embargo me lastime la mano ya que la roca era muy grande y sumamente pesada…

Ya al fin en la cima, me encontré con Big Goron, el cual me indico cual era mi objetivo "Polvo de Oro" que se encontraba en el cráter del volcán, acepte ir hacia el interior del volcán, antes Big Goron me dio una botella para poder guardar el polvo de oro cuando lo encuentre.

Al entrar en el cráter del volcán sentí un calor inmenso pero se fue apagando gracias a mi túnica, pude observar un verdadero infierno aquí adentro lava por todos lados y rocas cayendo del techo era una zona sumamente hostil, lo único que me protegía era mi confiable escudo me arme de valor y me puse en marcha. Tarde un poco en localizar el tan famoso polvo pero no era muy fácil conseguirlo ya que estaba en una pequeña grieta en una de las paredes del cráter.

Cuidadosamente fui descendiendo hacia el fondo del cráter, yo sentía el calor de la lava que se encontraba debajo de mis pies y eso me ponía un poco temeroso, llegue hacia donde estaba el polvo estire mi mano y pude tomar bastante suficiente como para llenar la botella, ya completada mi misión me dispuse a ascender y poder salir de aquel infierno sobre la tierra.

Llegue donde se encontraba Big Goron, el tomo la mitad del polvo y la otra me la dio a mí para que se la llevara a mi maestro, ya con el objeto de mi misión me dispuse a bajar sin mayores complicaciones de aquella montaña tan peligrosa. Llegue a ciudad Goron, trate de evitar a los gorons porque ellos querían celebrar mi regreso (ya que ellos no esperaban mi regreso) con un banquete y me imagino que me van a servir de "comida" Salí disparado de ese lugar.

Estaba atardeciendo, el sol daba sus últimos rayos solares y se pintaba de un color anaranjado si me pregunta se veía muy hermoso desde la montaña de la muerte, ese contraste de colores daba un bello espectáculo pero no debía distraerme y continúe bajando de la montaña esquivando numerosas rocas que caían pero de menor importancia. Al llegar al pueblo me dirigí hacia una posada, parecía un Redead (Zombi o Remuerto) con unas ojeras que me llegaban a los tobillos ya que no había dormido ni un poquito, mi cabello estaba todo desordenado y ni se diga hablar de mi túnica.

Al llegar a la posada, pedí una habitación "Gracias a las diosas" pensé alegre cuando el posadero me dio la llave de mi habitación, entre, y lo primero que hice fue quitarme la ropa y ducharme mientras me duchaba me mire mi mano y pude notar que estaba un poco lastimada, tenía un poco de sangre, la lave muy bien y ya afuera de la ducha me puse una venda. Caí como piedra en la cama ni sé cuantas horas dormí, pero soñé con mi princesa Zelda… Al decir su nombre hace estremecer mi cuerpo… Pero… solo en sueños puedo tenerla o eso creí…

A la mañana siguiente me levante reconfortado y con muchas energías, me vestí y salí a buscar mi desayuno, comí en un pequeño establecimiento que estaba cerca de la posada, ya con el estomago lleno proseguí a cumplir mi misión. Salí de la villa kakariko con muy buenos recuerdos, camine durante horas parando para descansar e hidratarme.

Llegue a la ciudad del castillo muy contento ya que había cumplido mi objetivo, entre con mucha emoción, camine hasta la tienda del viejo y allí estaba el mirando con su seriedad habitual.

-¿A ver muchacho cumpliste tu objetivo?- un tanto curioso

-Pues…. Si- le dije entregándole el frasco con el "Polvo de Oro"

- ¡Vaya! Me has sorprendido buen trabajo- me respondió un tanto alegre y dándome unas palmadas en mi espalda

-Gracias maestro- le dije haciendo una reverencia

-Ven para acá muchacho sígueme- me dijo dirigiéndose hacia la trastienda

Lo seguí un tanto curioso, allí se encontraba en una mesa algo envuelto en unas sabanas. El viejo lo destapo descubriendo una hermosa espada con un filo tremendo, lo tomo y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Muchacho aquí te entrego la Espada de Esmeril- Me dijo entregándomela- ¡Te la has ganado!

-Gracias maestro, muchas gracias- le dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

La guarde y la puse detrás de mi escudo, ahora será mi compañera pero una duda me asaltaba así que sin dudar le pregunte al viejo

-Pero maestro… ¿Por qué me mando a buscar "Polvo de Oro"?-

- Veras… yo hice tu espada en los días que tu no estabas aquí, está hecha con polvo de oro que es un material muy raro y como sabia que se me iba a acabar te mande a buscar mas- Me dijo muy tranquilo- y además me sirvió para ver si eres merecedor de esa espada-

-Entiendo maestro, me retiro- Le dije saliendo de la tienda

- Nos vemos mañana para entrenar con tu nueva espada- Me advirtió

Me encamine hacia el Bosque kokiri, llegue al atardecer, me metí por el tan conocido tronco de la entrada y me dirigí directamente hacia mi casa. Me recosté en mi cama pensando en lo que me había pasado en todos estos días y lo maravilloso que fue el encuentro con Zelda… Con este último pensamiento me quede profundamente dormido…

**¡Vaya! Al fin termine XD debo darles las gracias por sus Reviews me animan a seguir… **

**Debo darle las gracias a: **

**Ixtabae****, ****la generala****, ****o0 IkU 2012 0o****, Zilia-K y ****A.C. Akasuna**

**Seguiré sus consejos al pie de la letra y dejen su review haber que les pareció este Cap. **

**¡Gracias por leer este Cap.!**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
